


Один раз Убежище — навсегда Убежище

by Fandom_Sanctuary, TenderRain



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [3]
Category: Castle, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Один раз Убежище — навсегда Убежище. Именно так сказал детективу Кейт Беккет Уилл Циммерман. И отчасти он оказался прав.





	Один раз Убежище — навсегда Убежище

Один раз Убежище — навсегда Убежище. Именно так сказал детективу Кейт Беккет Уилл Циммерман. И отчасти он оказался прав. Это Беккет поняла практически сразу по возвращении в Нью-Йорк, когда стала замечать то, что раньше не видела. Ну или не хотела видеть. Но еще острее она это осознала, когда, открыв дверь, увидела, что на пороге стоит не кто иная, как сама Хелен Магнус.

— Ты же вроде говорила, что пришлешь кого-нибудь из Нью-Йоркского Убежища? — чуть менее дружелюбно, чей ей того хотелось, произнесла детектив.

— Я рядом была, — Хелен улыбнулась, и от улыбки этой, безобидной на первый взгляд, по телу Беккет пробежал холодок. 

Выяснять же, что в таком случае для Хелен Магнус далеко, если в момент их телефонного разговора она находилась где-то в Южной Америке, детектив не стала. Как и то, как Хелен удалось так быстро оказаться в Нью-Йорке.

— Может, впустишь?

Детектив посторонилась, пропуская Хелен в квартиру.

— Где он? — спросила Хелен, оглядываясь в поисках того, кто едва не вызвал сердечный приступ у детектива и острую необходимость связаться с Убежищем.

Без лишних слов Беккет указала на потолок. Хелен задрала голову и приподняла бровь: маленький крылатый дракончик восседал на потолочной балке, смотрел на них сверху вниз, периодически изрыгая пламя, и помахивал длинным, больше, чем он сам, хвостом. 

— Что ты ему сделала? — теперь Магнус смотрела на Беккет с некоторым неодобрением.

— Ничего, кроме желания зажарить в духовке, — детектив злобно посмотрела на дракончика, и снова перевела взгляд на Магнус, такой же недобрый. — И ты, кстати, теперь должна мне две новые футболки, потому что одну, мою самую любимую, между прочим, этот паршивец спалил. А вторую заблевал. И я даже пытаться не буду ее отстирать.

— Видимо, ты ему очень понравилась, — уголки губ Хелен дернулись, но она подавила улыбку. Только не то чтобы успешно.

— Не смешно вообще-то. И я очень надеюсь, что ты избавишь меня от этой твари как можно скорее.

В ответ на эти слова дракончик, будто поняв, что говорят о нем, и не очень лестно к тому же, изрыгнул пламя в направлении детектива.

— Осторожнее, — Хелен нахмурилась. — Они намного разумнее, чем кажутся.

— Это я уже поняла. Просто, черт бы его побрал, избавь меня от него. — детектив присела на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и добавила: — Пожалуйста.

— Я же, кажется, объяснила, как следует с ним обращаться до приезда сотрудников Убежища? — сказала Хелен, доставая из сумочки небольшую коробку.

— Но ты забыла предупредить, что эта тва... — Беккет осеклась на полуслове и с опаской взглянула на дракончика, чье внимание сейчас занимали манипуляции Хелен, — что этот вот огнем плюется.

— Из твоего маловразумительного описания трудно было определить, о каком конкретно подвиде идет речь, — упрекнула Хелен детектива. — Так что я давала общие рекомендации, и если бы ты их придерживалась, то никто и ничто не пострадали бы.

— Я же сказала, что… — детектив, не договорив, прикрыла ладонью нос. — Господи, это что еще за дрянь?!

— Приманка с транквилизатором. Боюсь, пистолет его может спугнуть. Но если не сработает, то придется действовать более радикально, — пояснила Хелен, ставя на стол ту самую коробку с дурно пахнущим содержимым: будто кто-то сдох и уже начал гнить. — А теперь тихо. Придется подождать, и не могу дать гарантий, что это не затянется надолго.

Хелен подошла к Беккет и, сдвинув книги, села рядом, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Будем надеяться, что это сработает. Иначе у нас тогда действительно будут проблемы с его поимкой.

Глухо застонав, детектив уперлась локтями в колени и опустила голову на скрещенные руки. Ей не привыкать было сидеть в засаде часами. Но делать это в собственной квартире, да еще на дракона… У Хелен Магнус был просто потрясающий талант генерировать бесценные впечатления.

— Ну вот и все, — сквозь полудрему до детектива не сразу дошло, кто это говорит, и почему ее голова и левая рука покоятся на чьей-то ноге. — Кейт? 

— Хелен? — приподняв голову, Беккет с удивлением посмотрела на сидящую рядом Хелен Магнус, но затем удивление сменилось беспокойством, и, вспомнив, что вообще происходит, она подняла голову к потолку: дракончика там уже не было.

— Он?..

Хелен указала на стол, на котором, свернувшись клубочком, мирно лежал дракончик и, кажется, спал. Приманка была почти вся съедена.

— Скажи, что он правда спит, и ты, наконец, сможешь избавить меня от нежеланной домашней живности, — выдохнула детектив.

— Да, если только отпустишь мою ногу.

Беккет почувствовала, как легкий румянец заливает щеки, и резко, возможно, даже слишком, убрала руку.

— Отвезешь его в Нью-Йоркское Убежище? — спросила она, глядя, как Хелен осторожно берет дракончика и кладет в специально сделанную для таких случаев переноску.

— Зачем, раз уж я здесь? — Хелен с недоумением взглянула на Беккет. — В свое, конечно же.

— Кстати об этом, — детектив с легким прищуром посмотрела на Хелен. — Знаешь, ты могла бы дать мне номер телефона кого-нибудь из сотрудников Нью-Йоркского Убежища. Чтобы в следующий раз, которого, надеюсь, все же не будет, мне не пришлось бы отвлекать тебя от важных дел и выдергивать откуда-нибудь из Африки или Гренландии. У тебя, кстати, что, телепорт где-то завалялся?

—— Можно и так сказать, — Хелен улыбнулась, но как-то вымученно. — И ты не отвлекала. Ровно до того момента, пока я не узнала, что глава местного Убежища собирается лично забрать абнормала и заодно познакомиться с тобой..

— А это такая большая проблема? — детектив нахмурилась.

— Мне не очень хочется потом объяснять, почему он найден обезглавленным где-нибудь в подворотне. 

Беккет напряглась. Не похоже было, чтобы Хелен говорила все это в шутку.

— И что с ним не так?

— Надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется этого узнать. И спасибо, что позвонила, а не пристрелила абнормала, — на этот раз улыбка была искренняя. — Это довольно редкий вид, популяция которого едва ли не с каждым днем тает. И, как бы там ни было, я все же надеюсь, что это не последняя наша встреча.

— Разве что не при таких обстоятельствах, — усмехнулась детектив.

— Могу устроить. Но уже не сегодня, — сказала Хелен, направляясь к входной двери.

В этот момент было хорошо заметно, что Хелен устала.

— Тогда… 

— Я позвоню, — Хелен остановилась на пороге и посмотрела на детектива так, словно хотела что-то еще сказать, но потом, передумав, всего лишь произнесла: — До встречи. 

И вышла, оставив детектива с мыслями о том, что в любой ситуации Хелен Магнус умела привлекать к себе внимание. Во всех смыслах.


End file.
